Secret Crowds
by Lady Lemon Drop
Summary: She was breathing heavily and her heart was still going off like a rocket, all she could think where the same four words:Harrys Back, Harrys home -Secret Crowds Rise Up And Gather, Hear Your Voices Sing Back LouderDH Everyone was waiting for him to arrive


_**Secret Crowds**_

_If I had my own world  
I'd build you an empire  
From here to the far lands  
To spread love like violence_

Let me feel you, carry you higher  
Watch our words spread hope like fire  
Secret crowds rise up and gather  
Hear your voices sing back louder

_**Secret Crowds - Angels And Airwaves **_

Remus Lupin walked up behind Fred and George, twin brothers no less, who sat seated in high backed leather swiveling chairs side by side in front of the switch board behind the glass in the 'radio station' they'd fashioned. Pausing directly behind them, he placed one hand on each opposite side of the twins heads and bashed them together, the impact made more terrible by the headsets they were wearing.

''Ow!'' they both cried in unison, grabbing their heads and straitening their microphones.

They both looked up at the older man and said. ''What the hell was that for?!''

Remus looked slightly confused for a moment before he shrugged and replied with: ''Nothing really...'' He ignored their incredulous looks and began to walk from the room then he held his hand in the air and sighed, turning back to them, ''Oh yea! Kingsley arrived with news on the break in at Gringotts, apparently they flew out on a dragon, figured you should know...''

Fred rolled his eyes. ''Tell him to grab some headphones and get in there, we're sending out a special message to Harry after this.''

''We don't even know he's listening.'' said Nymphadora Lupin, sneaking in through the door next to Remus, both arms cradling her swollen stomach.

''He might be, not likely, but he could be.'' said George.

Remus sighed, hugging Dora as close as he could despite her obtrusive stomach, kissing her forehead, earning the smile that spread across her otherwise worried face.

''I just wish we could know that they were safe.'' she whispered.

The three others in the room didn't need to question to know that she meant Ron, Hermione and Harry.

* * *

Neville Longbottom grinned at his fellow class mates as they slowly milled into the Room of Requirement. The 'DA'. Dumbledore's Army, together again. Though not in the circumstances he'd wished.

Most were injured, and even more looked so worn, that when they sat down on the many seats provided, Neville wasn't sure they'd be able to produce enough energy to last through the next few hours. Aberforth Dumbledore, Albus Dumbledores brother had sent him a message little over 5 minutes ago. Harry, Ron and Hermione where back, and waiting in the pub to be taken to Hogwarts.

He'd sent the message to existing members of the DA at the school, and to those who had left, especially to Ginny and Luna. He hadn't seen them in so long and couldn't wait to see them alive and well. He'd promised he'd tell the fellow leaders of the group, Ginevra Weasley and Luna Lovegood if he ever heard wind of Harry coming back.

And this was it.

Deep down, though nothing had happened yet, he knew that this was it, the end of it all, the final battle was about to begin.

* * *

Ginny flopped back across her bed, at the Burrow, near the village of Ottery St. Catchpole. Her mother had pulled her out of school permanently during Easter break; she and her dad had figured it'd be best for her. They didn't like the idea of their only child at Hogwarts, their only girl full stop was left to fend for herself without her brothers there to save her, to help her.

Even despite her adamance that she could look after herself. She hadn't wanted to leave Neville there to hold the fort on his own, though she knew fine well that he could look after himself. But that was what she was afraid of...

When she'd came home for Easter break, her mother and burst in to tears at the sight of her. Covered in bruises and cuts, still bleeding in some places.

She'd promised she'd keep her head down at Christmas, but it was difficult to comply when ever day was filled with new insults toward the man she loved dearly. She missed Harry. More than she cared to admit.

She bottled it up, and never mentioned it to a single sole. People had other things to worry about than a love sick teenager. Though she wished she could see him one last time. Just once. Because she hated the thought that he might be out there lying in a gutter somewhere bleeding to death and she didn't know about it.

And the last time she'd spoken to him properly, seen him as himself, not impersonating her 'cousin Barney', had been both amazing and dreadful at the same time. They'd barely had any time together before Ron had burst in and ruined it. And to top pit off, she'd turned her back on him and burst into tears.

He probably thought her weak.

No wonder he didn't want to take her with him.

She felt an odd burning sensation against her thigh that caused her to give a small cry of surprise and roll off of the bed. Which in itself was mostly her fault for lying so close to the edge.

Lying on her stomach on the floor, the burning sensation gone, she thought herself into a confused state for a few seconds before she saw something glittering, flashing at her from just under her bed.

The galleon.

It must have fallen from her pocket when she rolled off of the bed.

Sliding her palm across the dark wooden flooring, she slowly took the coin in her hand, rolling onto her back to examine it. It said two words as clear as day, spread right across the face of the golden coin.

_'They're Back' _

She didn't have to question who_ 'they'_ were. Her heart soared and her stomach immediately began to practice rather badly done acrobatics. She felt sick to her stomach but incredibly elated at the same time. Her hands were shaking and her heart was beating so fast she was sure it would break free from her chest at any given moment.

She sat up so fast she almost banged her head on the underside of the bed and managed to give herself a head rush.

Slamming open her bedroom door, she ran down the stairs two at a time, nearly tripping down the last five before she ran into Fred, George and their friend, Lee Jordan.

All three of them were standing there grinning like idiots brandishing coins identical to hers, baring the same message.

_'They're Back' _

She was breathing heavily and her heart was still going off like a rocket, all she could think where the same four words:

_'Harry's back. Harry's home' _

* * *

''Yes, that's right, we are sure there is a change in there whereabouts, even through getting captured and breaking into Gringotts we are sure that before long they'll be-''

Fred was cut off by Lee Jordan running into the room brandishing a coin in the air. ''Back! They're back! Don't you ever check your coins?!''

George looked at the desk at the two galleons sitting side by side. A grin slowly spread across his face. ''He's not lying, Gred.''

Fred took the coin that was handed to him and an grin identical to his brothers appeared on his face.

''What's the hold up lads, we're live, you know!'' said Remus, coming in through the door from the room on the other side of the glass, removing his headphones and directing the microphone away from his mouth.

''Harry's back!'' whispered George, showing the werewolf his coin.

Remus' eyes went wide as he read the same two words on the coin over and over, afraid it wasn't true. ''Are you sure it means-''

''It definitely means Ron, Hermione and Harry, without doubt.'' said Lee, clapping the older man on the back.

''Then you have to get to Hogwarts. All three of you. I'll finish up here, then meet you there with Dora. You'll need to go get Ginny. She'll need escorting from the Burrow.''

Dora came in through the door behind Remus and wrapped her arms around his chest from behind, burying her head in the gap between his shoulder blades. ''Poor thing'll be beside herself. You know how much she loves Harry.''

Fred grinned. ''We'll probably get there and see her half way through the floo. I just cant wait 'till this is all over so they can bottle it and get back together.''

Remus smiled. ''It'll be nice. If we all survive this, to get to see them together despite all of this. Like a new beginning.'' He frowned. ''I just hope I live to see Harry the way he should be, happy with the woman he loves.''

Dora leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed the part of his shoulder that was visible to his t-shirt. ''Don't worry, you will. And I'll be right there beside you. With Teddy, of course.''

Remus averted his attention to where the small pink haired baby boy was sat in a blue baby grow against the wall on the desk, far enough it that he couldn't fall off, sitting it the corner where the wall met the switch boards, leaning against the window. He smiled at the child, his child, and moved over to pick him up, cradling him in his arms.

''Go on. Go, now, before she trys to get there herself.''

''Why don't you come now? Just put the song on repeat, they'll have it on our station at the Room of Requirement, Harry'll hear it.'' said George, standing up and moving towards the door.

''Right. Then we have to get Teddy to Andromeda, but after that, we'll join you.''

Remus watched as the three boys literally fell out of the room in their haste then turned to look down at his wife, who was tickling Teddy in his arms and couldn't help but worry for her safety.

* * *

Ginny found it unbearable to watch.

By the time she'd got there, Harry was ready to up and leave again. And she wouldn't be able to talk to him because of the sheer amount of other people in the room.

He'd practically melted when he'd first seen her. When she'd smiled at him. Ginny figured that she must look terrible, her face still healing from the last beating she'd gotten from the Carrows when she'd still been in school. But apparently he didn't think so.

It was only as he left with Luna that the song came on on the radio. The one Fred and George had found to show Harry, where he ever listening to the show, that they were behind him, Dumbledores Army. It also doubled as a cover if anyone stumbled across it by accident. They'd simply think it was a normal radio show.

...If I had my own world  
I'd love it for all that's inside it  
There'd be no more wars, death or riots  
There'd be no more police, packed-parking lots,  
Guns, bombs sounding off...

She smiled and leant back in her seat, against Fred and let the song lyrics wash over her.

* * *

The next time she saw Harry he nearly fell down the stairs, the room was packed to the brim with DA members, Order Members and the like. She smiled in his vague direction but she knew he wouldn't see her.

''What first, Harry?'' Called George from her other side, she was still leaning against Fred. ''What's going on?''

''They're evacuating the younger kids and everyone's meeting in the great hall to get organized.'' Harry said, the whole room going silent on him. ''We're fighting.''

Ginny scrunched up her eyes and gripped onto Fred tighter as there was a huge surge toward the staircase. When she opened her eyes again, they were all gone, but her brothers and Remus. She stood to follow but her mother moved in her path. She felt herself being yanked towards her mum, arm suddenly being held in an iron grip.

''You're under-age!'' she yelled. ''I won't permit it! The boys, yes, but you - you've got to go home!''

She could see Harry approaching over her mothers shoulder.

Suddenly more determined to leave than before, so that she ld maybe, just maybe get to be alone with him for even a second, to talk to him, she pulled her arm from her mothers grip and gritted her teeth.

''I'm in Dumbledores Army-''

''-A teenagers gang!''

''A teenagers gang that's about to take him on, which no one else has dared to do!'' said Fred.

_I always knew he was my favorite brother_.

''She's sixteen!'' she shouted. ''She's not old enough! What were you two thinking, bringing her with you-''

Fred and George suddenly looked ashamed, and out of the corner of her eye she could see Remus bite his lip and look at the floor.

''Mum's right, Ginny,'' said Bill gently from behind her. ''You cant do this. Everyone under-age will have to leave, it's only right.''

Anger suddenly sprouted up in the pit of her stomach and to her utmost horror, she could feel tears pooling at her eyes. ''I can't go home!'' She shouted. ''My whole family's here, I cant stand waiting there alone and not knowing and-'' She paused, looking at the floor as a tear fell and hit the ground. She looked up at Harry hopefully but he shook his head. She took a deep shaky breath.

''Fine. I'll say goodbye to everybody now, then, and-'' she started bitterly, but someone else fell through the tunnel.

''Am I too late? Has it started? I only just found out, so I - I -''

Percy.

She wasn't listening anymore. She shut herself off and sat down again, trying to think of some way in which she could escape.

She could feel Harrys worried gaze on her the entire time.

* * *

It wasn't much later when she got her chance.

They needed her out of the room, why, she didn't care, but she got to go fight, and that was what mattered to her.

''And then you can come back in!'' she heard Harry shout after her as she ran down the hallways after Tonks. ''You've got to come back in!'

Tonks stopped by a window just down the current hall and looked out o the window.

''Where's Remus? Do you think he's okay?'' she looked terrified.

Ginny smiled reassuringly. ''I'm sure he's fine.'' A spell shot up in through the window and nearly hit her. ''Oi!'' She shouted out the window angrily, hitting the offending window with a bat bogey hex. She saw Neville stand back in surprise then look up. He grinned upon seeing her on the balcony up above the atrium he was standing on.

''Thanks, Ginny!'' He called in thanks.

''Any Time!'' She called back, shooting another spell at a group of fighters below. She could already feel the adrenalin pumping through her veins.

''Good girl!'' roared Aberforth, running up the hallway to meet them. ''They look like they might be breaching the North Battlements, they've brought giants of their own!''

''Have you seen Remus?'' called Dora after him as he carried on running past them.

''He was dueling Dolohov, haven't seen him since!'' called Aberforth over his shoulder.

''Tonks, I'm sure he's okay-'' But she was already gone.

She sighed and turned, helpless, to Harry, Ron and Hermione, who where standing behind her.

Harry placed a hand on her shoulder and she felt an electric wave shoot through her veins from that one point of contact. ''They'll be alright.'' he said, smiling at her. She didn't believe him, and she knew he didn't believe him either. ''Ginny, we'll be back in a moment, just keep out of the way, stay safe.'' he gave her a pleading look before letting go of her arm and called: ''Come on!'' to Ron and Hermione, and they disappeared off to the Room of Requirement.

* * *

Again, it wasn't long until she saw him again.

She walked down a dilapidated hallway on the third floor, about to turn the corner when she felt something hit her from behind, pulling her into a deserted but otherwise intact abandoned hallway. Whatever it was pushed her to the floor, she felt the ground shake as something collapsed behind her, a cry of annoyance and then silence.

When she finally dared open her eyes she was assaulted with the darkness that surrounded her, they were at a dead end, with no windows, normally lit with candelabras but they'd all blown out. She looked up at her attacker and all she could see was green. Bright emerald green eyes shining down at her.

Harry.

She relaxed and let her head flop back onto the concrete. ''Thank god it's you. Thought I'd been kidnapped or something!'' her laughter echoed off the walls.

He didn't so much as smile. ''Ginny. You nearly died. That was a killing curse I just pulled you away from, your lucky I was there.''

She stopped laughing and looked up at him, running a finger down the side of his face. He looked deathly serious.

He wasn't lying.

She looked over his shoulder and saw that the passage had caved in. ''Seriously?'' she whispered, looking up at him attentively.

He nodded, jaw set. ''Yea.'' his voice broke and he buried his face in her neck.

She tilted her head back again and wrapped her arms around his back.

''I nearly lost you! If I hadn't-'' his voice was muffled, then he lifted his head and looked her in the eye, his own eyes shining with grief. ''I told you to be careful, to wait and then you could have gone back in the room.''

She frowned. ''Don't get me wrong Harry, I'm glad to be alive and everything, but did you seriously think that I was going to sit idly by and watch people die?''

He took a deep breath and rested his head back on her shoulder. ''I can't bear to loose you Gin. I don't think I would survive.''

She laced her fingers in his hair and held onto him, glad that she'd got to be alone with him for what could be the last time in her lifetime, even if it was in such circumstances.

''You're not going to loose me Harry.'' she said firmly. ''I'll be right here when you come out the other side of this.''

For a long time he didn't move, simply breathing in and out, holding her tight. She could feel her legs falling asleep, but she didn't care, simply shifting them as much as she could without disturbing him.

Seemingly noting, like she had, the length of time they'd spent just lying there, he turned his head inwards and she shuddered at the feeling of his warm breath skittering across her skin. At first she thought he was going to get up, and was about to protest when she felt his lips brush lightly against her neck.

To begin with she'd thought it had been accidental, but then he continued to kiss his way up to her chin and she moaned in displeasure when he stopped. She felt his forehead against hers, though his eyes were closed, she knew, even though her own eyes were closed.

She felt the indentation of his scar brush against her forehead as he tilted his head to the side against hers and placed another gentle, breathy kiss to the right of her nose, the corner of her mouth and then finally her lips.

She sighed in content and wrapped her arms around his neck, amazed by the intensity of this kiss, despite the incredibly heated ones that they shared previously. This was different. It was a promise, but also a goodbye, if he couldn't get back to her, if he was killed. And a promise that if he didn't, he'd come back to her.

But he pulled away all too quickly for her, and she made a noise of protest. He gave a quiet laugh, warming up her face again. She opened her eyes and looked up at him.

''But you'll come back?'' she asked.

''As soon as I can get away, I'll come and find you.'' he kissed the side of her neck again, open mouthed and wet, she felt the ambiance around her change tilting her head to give him better access as he continued to kiss her neck, and collar bone, and any other piece of skin available, speaking between them. ''And we'll get in the car - and drive far - far - away - we'll stay in a house of Sirius'- in Italy - and we won't get out of bed for a week.'' I laughed and he grinned against the base of my neck. He kissed her again. ''No-one to interrupt - or get in the way - just us. I promise.''

He moved away from her neck and kissed her again, this time completely different before. Filled with need, and passion, for her, she knew. He moved his lips along her cheek to her ear. ''I love you, Gin, be safe...''

His whispered words echoed in her mind for a long time after that. She wasn't even aware that he was gone until she suddenly felt incredibly cold, without his weight covering her.

It felt like an entirely different world, like there wasn't really a war going on out there and she wasn't now sitting on her own in the middle of a blocked up, incredibly dark hallway.

She figured she simply must be dreaming, in a different land altogether, because from where she was standing, Harry was going to be fine, and she was going to be fine, because he loved her, Harry Potter, _really _loved her.

''I love you too… ''

_A/N: Another little one shot! The lyrics where from the song at the top of the page. This one is sort of dedicated to __**l**__**oveisthegreatestmagic **__who was my first reviewer on my other one-shot __**Those Three Words (I Told You So)**_

_I'm going to do a sequel to this under the name of __**My Home**__ which will be written and up later on either today or tomorrow._

_Thanks_

_Lady Lemon Drop _

_xxxXxxx_


End file.
